


Tales of MV5

by Baddgrrl



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baddgrrl/pseuds/Baddgrrl
Summary: Various characters try out the MV5 form Sarah and Grace created.  Due to Sarah's subconscious kinks and Grace's sense of humour, the results are rather beyond what either of them originally visualised.





	1. Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> This is very very nasty. Probably the nastiest thing i have ever written. You have been warned

The MV5 form was both what everyone who knew about it assumed it was ... and more.

When Sarah and Grace were working on designing the MV5 form, unknown to either of them the magic involved - magic being the sneaky thing magic was - had added few extra tweaks to the design, justifying them by the fact that they came from Sarah's mind.

Her subconscious mind. 

Things that, most of the time, she didn't even consciously admit that she felt.

Mostly unknown to her friends, Sarah was a huge consumer of bodice-ripper romance novels. She practically swooned as the forceful, masculine heroes swept the cool, disdainful heroines off their feet - even kidnapped them - and, despite their initial protests and resistance, had their way with them.

Yes, she knew that in real life, what went on in her favourite romances was almost rape - and, actually, that often there was no "almost" about it - that the hero took what he wanted whether the girl was willing or not. And, afterward, the girl would fall in love with the hero, realising that without knowing it, for all her life she had been looking for a strong man who would take her and bend her to his will and make her his plaything.

And would take over the burden of making decisions that, as a mere woman, she wasn't really equipped to make.

Some of the ones she really liked tended almost toward bondage or D/S porn.

She would sit in her room with the door safely locked, naked except for her panties, and she would read as the hero backed the girl into a corner, somewhere no-one would hear her if she screamed, and tear her blouse open, exposing her pink-tipped, heaving white breasts. As the hero began to stroke the protesting girl's breasts, ignoring her tearful pleas to stop, she would begin to fondle her own tit. As he began to tweak and pull the crying girl's nipples, Sarah's fingers would almost unconsciously begin to roll and pinch and pull her own nipples, stimulating them to hard points of desire.

And as the hero would begin to stroke the girl's thigh, and his hand slowly but inevitably crept under her dress, her own hand would leave her breast and trail down across her tummy to her own thigh, stroking along it, pushing ever more between her clenched legs, just as the hero's hand did on the page.

Eventually, the girl in the story would be unable to resist any longer, and with a final defiant sob, fall back on the conveniently-placed garden bench or holland-covered sofa or even to the floor, and her ravisher would strip away her last undergarment, leaving her lying among the ruins of her dress, legs falling open, exposing her most secret treasure to his lustful eyes. Despite her protests and struggles, by now she would find that, as much as it horrified her, she was begriming to breathe a bit more heavily, and that heat was rising in her belly...

Gazing lustfully at her, he would see that her vagina - no, her "pussy" - was beginning to flower just a bit, no matter how much she fought the feeling, and that there was the beginning of glistening moisture on her curls.

At this point, Sarah's free hand would have slipped into her panties, and one finger would be tracing lightly along her outer lips, beginning to feel them relaxing, beginning to feel that heat in he belly herself.

As the lustful conqueror roughly kissed his yielding victim, Sarah's finger would slip gently between her outer lips, tracing along in the warm wetness within, gently tweaking her clit, teasing it out from its hood...

Then he would unbuckle his trousers, revealing his massive, rampantly erect penis ... no, "cock", she would correct herself ... to his shrinking victim's eyes, and Sarah would begin to slip first one, then two fingers into her own hungry pussy, as he denudated that she service him orally. No matter how she tried to turn her face away or clench her jaw, he would grip her head, turn her round to face him, and begin to press the head of his cock against her lips.

Sarah would add another finger.

Finally, the poor girl in the book would be able to resist no longer, and her mouth would open, allowing him to push himself into its warm wetness, as he began thrusting into her mouth, choking her with his size.

Of course, in self-defense she would have to begin actively sucking the huge member, to try to avoid choking. And, eventually, in spite of the fact that what was happening was, basically, rape, she would begin to enjoy the act ... By this time, Sarah would be sucking her own juices off the fingers that had been pumping her closer and closer to orgasm, imaging that they were the hero's cock and she was the girl ...

And then, throwing her legs wide, the hero would plunge his huge cock into his virginal victim's hot pussy at a single stroke, tearing her cherry with only a moment of sharp pain, and begin pumping, and she would begin to respond, and ...

Of course, by this time, Sarah had dropped the book and was lying back on her bed, panties pulled aside, while she pumped a large dildo in and out of her soaking pussy, reaching for the first of, she hoped, several orgasms of the night.

Then there were the nights when she watched bondage porn, sometime imagining herself the terrified victim, sometimes the forceful dominatrix. Or even, sometimes, imagining that she was the male tying up the girl, spanking her, putting clamps on her nipples and a ball gag in her mouth...

Well, Sarah had some issues there.

To be honest, a major part of her breakup with Elliott was that he didn't really exhibit any particular desire or tendency to take control of their relationship, to assert dominance, to tell her what was going to be, and to make her do it, and even like it, no matter how much she resisted.

The two times they had had sex, she had had to initiate it and to lead the way. And Elliott hadn't been assertive at all. 

She wanted more. She wanted to be the dominant one.

And the magic involved in the creation of the MV5 form saw it, and built it into the form, underlying the other aspects she and Grace consciously built in.

Like FV5, MV5 was not just bisexual, but omnisexual. Like FV5, MV5 produced pheromones that affected everyone - male or female, straight, gay or asexual.

And MV5 had a built-in dominance factor, able to get what it wanted from anyone it pleased.

And MV5 had a libido and sexual endurance that was completely inhuman. Always ready and always ready to go again.

The day after they had finalised the MV5 design, Sarah dropped by Tedd's lab to discuss it with Grace.

But Grace wasn't there.

Only Tedd was there, puttering around in the lab in his favourite female form - purple pigtails swinging as she moved, small but firm breasts riding high, the nipples showing through her shirt proving that she had no need for a bra, as her B-cup tits bounced just a bit with each movement.

She wore a sleeveless elastic top and tight shorts that just missed being hot pants that clung lovingly to her lovely little ass - and showed a hint of camel toe as she turned to greet Sarah.

"Hi, Sara - what's up?" Tess said.

"I was hoping Grace would be here so we could check out a few things about MV5..."

"Well, I can help with that. You want to change now?"

"I don't have any boy clothes and my own clothes wouldn't fit..."

"No problem - Grace keeps girl and boy clothes in several sizes down here for when she takes different forms when we're playing..."

Since she had walked in on the couple when they were "playing" a couple if times, Sarah understand exactly what was implied.

"Right over there in that closet," Tess pointed.

Sarah opened the indicated closet and found ... well ... everything.

Outfits that would fit a seven-foot male. A French maid costume with a garter belt and crotchless panties, in a size that looked a lot as if it would fit Tess, not any of the forms Sarah had seen Grace take.

Cheerleader and schoolgirl outfits. Sexy librarian outfits. All kinds of shoes.

And a couple of pairs of men's pants and men's t-shirts that looked as if they'd fit the six-foot-five MV5 that Sarah had designed for herself.

Trying on one outfit, she activated the transformation watch she and Grace had built to control the change.

Ummm ... nope. The jeans were too tight already, and he wasn't even excited.

He noticed Tess checking him out without seeming to do so, especially below the waist.

He smiled to himself.

The other pants were a pair of sweatpants, and, while they weren't super-tight, they weren't all that loose either. He didn't think he'd need a belt buckle that said "Objects under these pants are larger than they appear."

Slipping on the form-fitting t-shirt he had picked up, he stepped out into the main lab area and said in his new baritone voice "Well, how do I look?"

Tess's eyes tracked up and down his body as he slowly turned in place, showing off his narrow hips, broad shoulders and chest, long well-muscled legs, tight buns and ... last but not least - his rather impressive package.

That was where Tess's eyes lingered ... as she got a whiff of the MV5 pheromones Sarah was giving off.

Unconsciously, Tess took a short step toward Sarah, inhaling deeply without thinking about it.

As she breathed in even more pheromones, she looked at Sarah, who could see her pupils dilating. Sarah smiled. 

MV5 had a very sensitive nose - basically borrowed from one of Grace's hybrid human/squirrel forms - and Sarah could smell Tess's scent - nothing bad, just healthy girl who'd been working in the lab for several hours since her last shower. Sexy as hell, actually.

Sarah felt a stir Down There.

Tess stifled a gasp as she saw the outline of Sarah's equipment and realised that it was almost to the waistband of the sweatpants, and still growing. Staring, she took another step forward, inhaling an even more concentrated dose of mind-altering pheromones. Sarah caught a scent of female musk.

Tess's right hand stirred, as if she was about to reach out, but, instead, she simply stood there, looking rather like a deer in headlights.

With a chuckle, Sarah stepped forward, reaching out to stroke Tess's arm from shoulder to elbow, pulling forward almost imperceptibly, urging Tess's hand nearer to himself.

Under her touch, Tess shivered, looking up at Sarah from under half-closed eyelids.

Sarah reached out and put a finger under Tess's chin, lifting her face to gaze eye-to-eye.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" he asked.

"Like ... I don't know ... like I'm a girl for the first time, and I want to find out what it's like to be a girl... but like I'm nervous about it..."

Sarah leaned forward, and, raising Tess's chin a bit more, gently kissed the purple-haired cutie on the lips.

Tess's eyes fluttered closed, and she sighed and swayed a bit.

Sarah put his hand on the back of Tess's neck, and pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss. His lips opened against hers, and his tongue stroked along them, asking and then demanding admission.

As Tess's lips shyly began to open, Sarah placed his other hand on her side, just below her pretty little breast.

Sarah's tongue slipped into Tess's mouth, hungrily invading, slipping over her little tongue, and his hand slid upward to cup the firm little boob.

Tess moaned softly against Sarah's lips.

Breaking the kiss, Sarah slid his hand downward along Tess's back to cup her firm little butt, his other hand beginning to caress the breast he held, thumb beginning to tease the little nub that was clearly visible through Tess's shirt. He nibbled Tess's earlobe, then the side of her neck, pulling her against him, so that she could feel the size of his now fully-erect cock. He ground against her, making sure that she was absolutely aware of him. 

Letting go of her boob for a moment, he took her hand that ad started to reach toward him, and placed it on his shaft. He held it and rubbed it up and down his cock, until he felt Tess's fingers tentatively gripping him and her hand beginning to stroke his length.

He bent back and kissed her more forcefully, mashing her lips again's his teeth, his tongue plunging hungrily into her sweet little mouth, as he began to seriously caress and squeeze her breast.

He slipped his hand downward, then upward under her shirt. taking her bare boob in his hand and working it.

She began to hold his cock more firmly and stroke it a little more aggressively.

Sarah backed up to the couch and sat on it, bringing himself face-to-face with the petite purple-haired beauty.

Breaking the kiss, he leaned back and pulled Tess's shirt up over her boobs, and leaned forward and took one hard little pink nub in his mouth and began to tease it with his tongue and teeth, while he massaged the other ... then changed sides.

Pushing her backward a bit, he took hold of the shirt, and, as she raised her arms, pulled it off over her head.

"Very pretty," he said, stroking her bare sides with both hands.

He pushed downward gently on her shoulders. She took the hint, and dropped to her knees between his thighs.

He put his hand on the back of her neck again, and pushed her forward and down, bringing her face to his crotch.

With her pheromone-muddled senses, and the stimulus as he again began stroking her breast and playing with her nipples, it was obvious to her that there was one thing she absolutely had to do.

She placed one tiny hand on the waistband of the sweatpants, and began to pull them down. Sarah raised himself from the couch to allow them to be pulled completely down.

Tess gasped as all nine inches of thick meat sprang free, directly in front of her face. She began to draw back, but Sarah's firm hand on the back of her head pushed her forward, until the purple head pressed against her closed lips.

Tess tried to avoid it, but Sarah pressed his hips forward and pulled her toward him, until his cock began to press her mouth open {not completely against her will}.

It slipped inside, with her little jaw straining to admit the thick invading meat.

She paused, not sure what to do next, and his hand pressed her head forward, pushing more into her mouth until she gagged. He held her there for a fraction of a second, then relaxed his grip, allowing her to pull backward ... and then pushed forward into her mouth again.

Again and again, he fucked her mouth. She began to get the rhythm down, and to actually suck his cock as it withdrew, and to use her tongue to tease the shaft and head.

She heard him softly moan, and felt a thrill at the thought she was bringing this strong, masterful man pleasure.

Each time she managed to get a little more in before she gagged, until he actually began to pop into her throat. Despite that, she was sure that she would never be able to get the whole nine inches in.

As she sucked him with more and more skill and enthusiasm, Sarah played with her breasts again ... pinching the nipples more and more tightly until Tess whimpered.

"It's all part of being a good girl, sweetie," he said.

He could feel his orgasm rising in his massive balls, but he decided not to warn her.

So she was caught unaware when the huge cock in her mouth suddenly swelled a bit more and began to fire spurt after spurt of hot thick cum directly down her throat.

Drawing back, she caught the rest of his cum on her face, splattering her from cheeks to forehead.

She sat back, stunned.

Sarah pulled her up and kissed her hard, tasting his own cum in her mouth and on her lips. He stood up, and bent Tess over the arm of the couch with her tight little butt in the air, and her juicy dripping pussy in easy reach. Sarah's cock hadn't softened at all, and he rubbed the tip up and down her slit, getting it nicely lubed with her juice, and then used the tip to tweak her clit, which made her moan again.

Lining up with her sweet little hole, he said "Here it comes, baby!" and buried the whole nine inches in her pussy with one thrust.

She reared up with a scream. He pushed her back down, and began pumping her pussy with short strokes at first.

She was so tight! It was like being grabbed by a strong hand wearing a wet velvet glove.

Initially, with each short thrust she grunted and moaned in pain.

As he continued to pump her hole, gradually taking longer and longer strokes, she continued grunting, but the moans began to be moans of pleasure.

Eventually he was pulling almost the entire nine inches out of her pussy and then shoving it back in. He began to pick up the speed Soon he was hammering her with full-length strokes that slammed her forward against the couch. By now she was past moaning and she was beginning to wail like a cat in heat.

And then he stopped and pulled out of that tight pussy with a sucking sound.

She moaned in complaint. 

He turned her and lifted her up onto the couch arm, lifted her legs, and slammed back into her again, using her legs like handles to pull her to him and drive his cock even deeper into her.

He reached down and began to rub her clit with his thumb in time with his strokes.

Soon she was screaming through another orgasm, but he was just getting started.

He stretched out on the couch, and lifted her to straddle him, and started her riding him, cowgirl style, reaching up to grab and squeeze and fondle her breasts.

She came again, and this time she was so worn out that she slumped on top of him, unable to move any more.

He rolled her off himself, laid her face-down on the couch, and spread her cheeks.

Pumping three fingers in her thoroughly stretched-out cunt, he picked up a load of her juices.

As he began fingering her ass, slipping a lubricated finger in and pumping it in her, she began to twitch. By the time he was using two fingers to open her and lube her, she was weakly struggling and mumbling.

When the third finger went in, she began to protest "Hey! No! You're too big! You'll hurt me! I don't want to..."

And then she screamed again as he lined up his cock head with her pucker and slowly but remorselessly pushed it in.

"No! It hurts! Take it out!" she yelled.

But he kept on pushing.

He worked it in and out, holding her with an iron grip as she tried to buck him off, until finally it was all in and his hips were pressed against her cheeks.

By this time she was quietly crying and lying still.

And then he began to pump her ass.

As he did, she slowly stopped crying and began to moan softly with each stroke. As he picked up speed, she began to push back against him.

And then she reached back under herself and began to pump her pussy with three fingers and stroke her clit with her thumb..

"Oh god that's so dirty! Oh it hurts, but it feels so good! Fuck my ass! Slam that big thing into my ass, make me come again! Fill me up!"

And he did.

After several minutes of fucking her tight ass as she brought herself off two more times, he grunted, took two more full strokes, and then grabbed her hips, jammed his cock up her ass as far as it would go, and shot what felt like gallons of cum into her bowel.

He held her in that position for several seconds, and then rolled to the side, his softening cock coming out of her ass with a sucking sound.

She rolled to face him, and lay on her side as his cum began to dribble out of her ass, staining the couch.

She smiled at him, reached down to her pussy, scooped up a bunch of her own juices, licked her fingers, and said "So that's MV5, huh? Wow. The pheromones took over, and it was like someone else was moving my body and I was just riding along and feeling."

She looked at him and said "Did it ever occur to you that you have some serious issues? Hell - you don't have issues, you have subscriptions.

"Well, I have issues, too - things Grace can't or won't do for me.

"Come back and rape me again next week. I'll have some bondage gear by then.

"Now we need to spray a lot of air freshener, take showers, and scrub this couch with something powerful before Grace or my dad walk in."


	2. MV5 - Susan and Justin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan experiments with MV5

Susan was looking forward to a weekend of being alone, watching videos - maybe a _Star Trek_ marathon - and just relaxing. Her mother was away until the middle of the week visiting friends, and Susan was going to have the house to herself.

And then the doorbell rang.

With a sigh she checked the security camera. It was Sarah.

Oh well, Sarah was pretty good to watch movies with.

As long as you could keep her from suggesting vampire films or "historical" films.

Or _Fifty Shades of Gray._

She opened the door and invited Sarah in.

"What's up?" she asked. "It seems pretty early for you to be out and about on a Saturday."

"Well, Elliott's out with Ashley doing Elliott-and-Ashley things, Carol's hard at work at the station trying to get her next feature piece done by deadline, Mom's off doing some sort of volunteer stuff and Dad is hunting. I slept over Tedd and Grace's last night, but Grace has something she was doing today with Justin, and Tedd couldn't wait to start mad-sciencing in his lab, so ... here I am, I guess."

"No problem, come on in. I'll make twice as much popcorn and we can watch some movies."

"Sounds good."

**********

Three DS9 episodes later, Sarah asked Susan "Since Grace's birthday party have you ever wondered what it might have been like to be a guy a little longer than we were?"

"Um," said Susan, remembering the gender-swapped makeout session she and Justin had been engaged in when they were interrupted by a light bulb burning out rather spectacularly.

She was pretty sure that, if they hadn't been interrupted, they might have actually had sex.

No, Susan - be honest with yourself - they might have - probably _would_ have - fucked. It was that sort of night.

Sarah held up what looked like a wrist watch, but wasn't. "Well, Grace and I spent some time messing around in Tedd's lab last week, and we created these transformation watches for a Male V5 form..."

"Really? MV5? Is it like FV5 only with a penis?"

"Well, yeah ... mostly."

"'Mostly'? What does 'Mostly' mean?"

"Kinda hard to explain."

"Right. No - not interested today, thanks."

"Well, whatever."

They watched another couple of films - one was a popular film that Susan and Elliott were planning on using in the next segment of their online movie review show - ordering pizza in the mid-afternoon, and then Sarah announced that she needed to go home and work on an art project.

It wasn't until Sarah had been gone for a while that Susan noticed the "wristwatch" that Sarah had apparently forgotten and left on the coffeetable.

She called Sarah to tell her she'd found it, but Sarah wasn't answering her phone, for whatever reason.

"Well, I can give it back to her at lunch at school Monday," she told herself.

**********

Every time she passed by the table and noticed the transwatch lying there, the more it bugged her. It was valuable, and there it was, just sitting there, waiting for her to catch up with Sarah to return it.

And the seed of curiosity that Sarah had planted in her mind niggled at her.

The thing was that Susan had been less and less sure of herself or her own attitudes toward gender and sexuality lately.

Before she met Elliott, Tedd and Justin, she had been convinced that males were not to be trusted at all, ready to cheat at the merest opportunity.

Getting to know Elliott, Justin and Tedd - Justin in particular - had caused her to rethink that attitude somewhat.

She began wondering what it might be like to walk the streets or do everyday things as a male.

She told herself she really didn't need to know.

But that damned watch kept calling her. "Susan ... Suussannn ... you know you want to ... Suuusssaaannn..."

Finally, she couldn't deny any longer that she was going to try it.

She decided that making the transformation naked would be best, just in case she became so much larger that her clothing would be too tight.

She stripped to her panties, put on the watch, and, standing in front of her bedroom's full length mirror, she pressed the button.

Watching herself transform was fascinating.

Her outline appeared to shimmer, and then she began changing. Her shoulders widened. Her hips narrowed and her waist widened.

Her legs lengthened.

Her hair grew shorter, finally settling in the same sort of collar-length style she had sported as a male at Grace's birthday party.

She felt a strange sensation in her chest as her breasts shrank. Her tummy flattened and firmed - she didn't quite have a six-pack like Elliott {Yes - she knew exactly what Elliott's abs looked like; as she had admitted to Justin, Elliott was an attractive male, and she was a hormonally-normal young woman, so. yes - she looked from time to time}, but there was a hint of musculature there.

Her contemplation of her transforming physique was interrupted by a Very Uncomfortable sensation in her crotch.

The sensible {and quite sturdy} white cotton panties that had fit so well on her female hips were a bit tight on MV5's endowment.

More than a bit.

She grabbed the waistband and yanked them down - if her hips hadn't narrowed, the extra stress on the fabric might have made getting them off a bit difficult, but, as it was, they slipped down easily.

She was about to step out of them when she glanced toward the mirror for a moment, and then they simply fell around her ankles as he stared at his new manhood.

Hanging flaccid, it was circumsised, thick, and at least six inches long, which Susan knew from her online research {purely from intellectual curiosity} was already more than the average erect penis. The testicles in their low-hanging sack were larger than average, if her occasional {well, not necessarily occasional} perusal of that kind of site was to be believed; actually, it compared favourably to a lot of the porn stars' penises - no, be honest, since he was thinking about porn, "cocks" - she had seen online.

Experimentally, he reached down and tentatively took hold of it. Stroked it a bit.

WOW!

That was ... different. Of course.

He had wondered if, since it served some of the same functions, if stimulating it might be similar to working her clitoris when she masturbated.

Nope.

He stroked it a few more times ... more firmly and strongly.

Oh, that felt good.

He felt it beginning to respond in his hand, lengthening and growing even thicker; the friction was a bit worrying.

Stumbling for a moment before he kicked off the forgotten panties around his ankles, he stepped over to her dressing table and found the jar of lotion.

He rubbed some into his hand, and then added more and began to work it along the shaft.

Ooooh.

As his strokes gradually increased in speed, from the base to the head, he had to sit down on the bed for fear his legs wouldn't support him.

Staring wonderingly at his male hand pumping his cock faster and faster, he realised that it had to be at least nine inches long and possibly as much as three inches thick.

Such analytical thought was soon eclipsed by simply experiencing the stronger and stronger sensations he was experiencing.

He considered fleetingly trying to prolong the session, but then decided the hell with that - he was going for the gold Right Now.

Stroking fully and rapidly, he felt his testicles drawing up and his cock seeming to become even thicker in his hand ... and then, unexpectedly, his ass clenched, his hips thrust forward and he began to cum.

Thick ropes of white semen blasted out of his cock, splattering all over his hand, the floor and wall. His hips continued thrusting into his clutching hand as it milked more and more cum out of his straining balls, until he fell limply back on the bed, gasping for breath.

It was a few minutes before he recovered enough to pay attention to his surroundings again.

One of the first things he did was to experimentally lick at the white goo coating his hand. It didn't have a very strong flavour, but what there was was more pleasant than not.

He sat up ... and got a surprise.

He was still rock-hard.

He knew that it was common for guys to lose their hard-on after orgasm, but his didn't seem to have abated in the least.

He tried another experimental stroke, and the pleasure he felt caused him to begin pumping his dick again.

Half an hour later, he had cum three more times, the floor, wall and sheets were thickly splattered with cum, and his cock was still rock hard and seemingly quite happy to go for another.

His arm, conversely, was a tad limp.

**********

"Well," he said aloud, "time to go out and see what being a guy in public is like; maybe talk to some girls."

"Girls". That word conjured up ... interesting ... feelings in him

Stripping the sheets off the bed, he used them to wipe up the majority of the semen that was splattered around, then took them to the laundry room and put them in the washer.

Climbing the stairs and walking down the hall to her room naked, he was fascinated by the ways his balls swung and his still-hard dick swayed and bounced, matching his stride.

**********

Since most of her clothing was pretty much unisex - the main differences being panties instead of boxers or tighty whiteys and that she wore bras - not necessary today, obviously - she thought that she might be able to find something she could wear to go out.

Well, yes and no.

Since she was unusually tall for a woman since she had gotten three inches taller as part of her magical awakening, she had jeans that would almost fit - a bit of a "highwater" effect at the bottom, but long enough ... but, since they were female cut, they hung loose on her much narrower male hips and there seemed to be a bit of slack in the butt area, too. For the top? He had a t-shirt that would fit, though it threatened to show a gap at the waist, and the shoulders were a bit tight, but he figured this was close enough for jazz.

Her panties, as he knew from right after the transformation, were a lost cause. So, what the hell - guys went commando all the time, right?

Besides, she hadn't spent any of her last couple paychecks from the video store, and she and Elliott were making some money from ads on their review show, so he figured he could buy some clothes.

While he wasn't ashamed of his transformation, he was glad that her house had an attached garage, so that he could get into her car without being seen.

Driving carefully, since he couldn't afford to get stopped driving a car registered to and with a license that said he was a female named Tiffany Susan Pompoms, hr went to a mall on the other side of town. The mall where the video store was located was closer, but he had an irrational feeling that if he accidentally encountered Tensaided, Susan's boss might suspect something, even if he didn't guess outright. After all, during the gryphon incident, Tensaided had as good as said that he had guess that Cheerleadra was Elliott and that he'd keep the secret.

Parking near the mall entrance, he ambled in and turned into a clothing store that sold decent if not very fancy clothing for reasonable prices.

{It should be noted at this point that Sarah had failed to inform Susan of a number of facts about MV5 - its extreme libido [though he suspected something of that, given his experiences whacking off], for instance ... or the high level of pheromones that came with the form. The release of those was linked to sexual interest - the more MV5 was interested in someone that way, the more they would be interested back. Male or female. Straight or gay.}

**********

Wandering through the store, he was being watched by the female clerk.

She liked his broad shoulders and narrow hips, emphasised by the tight belt necessary to keep the jeans from slipping down on those narrow hips. He walked with a confident stride that seemed to say "Here I am, world. If you don't like it, tough." {Of course, Susan had much the same walk, slightly different due to anatomical differences, but if anyone actually noticed it, they were likely to think she was a dyke or something.}

Jack {she had decided she felt like a Jack} selected a couple of pairs of jeans to try on. He chose pairs with inseams a couple of inches longer than what he had on, and in two or three different waist sizes that seemed as if they ought to fit. He hadn't noticed that the clerk was watching him as he roamed the store.

Since this store usually had only one person on duty, the fitting rooms were locked, needing a key from the clerk.

Jack discovered this, and went up to the front counter to get the key.

The clerk, a cute little fluffy blonde with perhaps slightly overlarge breasts, wearing a name stage that said "Jill" passed him the key. As he accepted it, he looked at her for the first time, and felt a stirring of interest.

As his interest increased, so did his output of pheromones. Their hands brushed as he took the key, and she jumped a bit, as if she'd gotten a static shock at the contact. She drew a startled breath, and got her first direct hit of his pheromones. She smiled a bit nervously and her pupils began to dilate as she watched him walking toward the fitting room at the back of the store.

In the fitting room, Jack tried on the various pairs of jeans, finally settling on one that seemed to fit fairly well. It was still a bit tight in the crotch, but he had begun to suspect that nothing off-the-rack was going to properly accommodate his MV5 genitalia.

He stepped back out, and stood in front of the triple mirror, trying to decide if he liked the look of the new clothes. He decided to get a second opinion.

Moving back to the front of the store, not realising that she was watching him walk toward her like a bird with a snake, he said "Miss?"

She jumped guiltily, dragging her eyes above his waist level, and said "Jill".

"Excuse me?"

"My ... my name. Jill. That is, my name is Jill."

"Ah," he said, reaching out a hand to shake. "Nice to meet you, Jill - I'm Jack."

As their hands met, both of them felt an increase in awareness of the other. Of course, that led to an increase in pheromone generation, which led to an increase in Jill's awareness of how handsome {and sexy-hot, be honest, Jill, she thought} Jack was. In turn, as Jill's beginning arousal ramped up, Jack's sensitive nose detected the change, and that stimulated his interest in her ... and so on.

Jack felt the new jeans seeming to become a bit tighter, Jill became uncomfortably aware of her bra chafing her nipples.

"Anyway. I'm not sure how this outfit looks on me - what do you think?"

"Oh ... good... it looks very good ... I mean nice..."

"Well, I'm not sure - there were a couple others that I thought might look better..."

"No - that's perfect. It fits perfectly and shows off your ..." with an effort she raised her eyes to meet his "...muscles."

"Oh. Okay." He pulled out his credit card. "I'll wear it - could you put these other clothes i was wearing in a bag?"

"Certainly. Ummm - this card is in the name of 'Tiffany Susan Pompoms'?"

"Uh, yes. She's my cousin. I'm visiting from out of town and my baggage got lost. Actually, those clothes are some of hers that she loaned me that more or less fit me..."

"Yeah - I can see they're actually women's style, now that I look at them more closely {and not distracted by them being on your hot body}..." 

"Yeah. She had some stuff she needed to do, so she loaned me her credit card and told me to go buy some clothes till my suitcase turned up."

"Oh. How nice of her. Are you close to your cousin?"

"You could say we're closer than most siblings are, actually," Jack said, before he thought through how that was going to sound.

"Oh," she said. "How nice for you."

Normally, she might have questioned the story of how he had his female "cousin's" card, but with the MV5 pheromones muddling her brain, she didn't.

"Well, here you are," she said, as she slipped the receipt into the bag. "Come back and shop here again, if you're in town long."

As Jack turned toward the door, she stepped from behind the counter and walked beside him. Somehow, in the short distance to the door, her breast managed to rub his arm three times.

Jack stepped out and almost fled back to Susan's car.

"What the hell was that?" he asked himself. "I almost feel as if I could have taken her into the fitting room and had sex with her right there."

Driving home, he replayed the whole thing in his head a couple of times, and decided that, yes, he could have fucked her {there was no other word for what it would have been, he decided} if he'd played his cards differently.

He wasn't sure if he was glad he hadn't, or regretted it.

Once he was home, Jack stopped by the laundry room to put the clothes he'd worn to go out into the bin, and discovered that there was a card in the bag with them.

It was a business card: "Jill Holborn - Assistant manager" ... and on the back was a phone number, and a note that said "Call me sometime, sexy boy."

*****

Still male, Susan sat in her room researching.

Well, he told himself that was what he was doing.

He had been watching porn for the last hour or so, and experimenting with how much pleasure he could get from working his cock.

Lots, as it turned out.

Susan had watched porn before - not much - and she was aware that most of the interactions between the performers were ridiculous. But he could see that some of the actors - a lot of the guys, at least - were physically enjoying the acts they performed for the camera.

Watching a guy whose cock was almost as big as his own enthusiastically fucking a petite blonde doggy style (and either she was really enjoying herself or she was a great actress; the fact that her nipples looked hard enough to cut diamonds and her pussy was actually dripping on the bed suggested the former), as he masturbated, he was heading into his fourth orgasm of the hour when the phone rang.

He didn't answer it - it would go to voicemail before the watch could transform him back to Susan, and a guy answering Susan's phone would lead to all sorts of questions, given how her friends knew she felt about guys. So he sat there as it kicked over to voicemail, listening to see if it was someone she needed to talk to enough to warrant him changing back into her to return the call.

After her outgoing message there was a pause, a tone, and then a voice: "Hi, Susan - it's Justin. I'm working the afternoon shift at the shop, so I'll probably be taking my lunch in an hour or so. If you're not busy with anything else, you want to drop by and hang?"

Why not, Susan thought. I wonder what Justin would think of this form. And i want to see more of what the world looks like when I'm male.

Susan hadn't realised that the high libido and supreme confidence that the magic had built into MV5 in response to Sarah's ... issues ... were affecting him more and more, the longer he stayed male. 

Lunch with Justin, which she often did when their schedules allowed, sounded like a good way to pass a little time.

Meanwhile, that was still more than an hour off, and there were still a couple of videos he wanted to watch to see if anal sex actually seemed as if it might be pleasurable for the catcher. He'd already figured out that it had to very pleasurable for the pitcher, given how tight an anus had to be.

It was time to switch, though, so he lubed his left hand as well as his dick.

*****

An hour later, Susan walked into the Salty Crackers comics and gaming shop. He was still male. He was planning to surprise someone.

But Justin wasn't behind the counter - Grace was.

He walked up to the counter.

"Good evening, sir," said Grace. "May I ... Susan?"

Susan smiled. He'd been betting with himself whether Grace's sharp nose would give him away.

"Yes, it's me," he said. Sarah left an MV5 watch at my place yesterday, and I decided to try it out."

"And what's it been like so far?"

"Well, I went to the other mall, and ... ummm ... there was this girl in a shop there ... and I was ... attracted to her."

Grace smiled.

"And did you do anything about that ... attraction?"

"Well, no - since I'm not going to stay male, it would have been like my father - I'd have led her on and then disappeared."

"Very good. So, what can we do for you today? Some nice yaoi manga?"

"NO," Susan blushed. "I got a call from Justin, asking if I'd like to join him for his lunch hour." 

"Ah. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you - here he comes now."

As Justin walked up, Grace said "Hey, Justin - Susan's here to go to lunch with you."

"Good - where is she?"

"Here he is," Grace said, pointing to Susan.

Susan was never sure whether some of the things Grace did were from pure innocence and naivete or from a mildly malicious sense of humour. Like her "change blindness" experiments.

Justin did a take. "Susan?" he said, searching her face.

"Yes - it is I; I'm experimenting with the MV5 form transformation watch that Grace and Sarah made. How do I look?"

"Ummm ... you look good. I mean, you look handsome .. I mean..."

"I think he looks a lot like he did at my birthday party, when you were that cute blonde girl," Grace said. "Only, maybe a little more buff and sexy. What do you think about that?"

Poor Justin was stuck. "Sexy"? Grace was asking him if he thought Susan's MV5 self was sexy?

Well, actually ... as a gay male, he had to say ... yes.

Male Susan was tall - even taller than his six feet - broad shouldered, narrow hipped and obviously fit if not overly muscular. He stood with a quiet confidence, smiling at Justin, waiting for his answer ... and the attention made Justin feel as if he would react as if his answer, no matter what it was, was one of the most important things in the world.

He was obviously focused on Justin. Justin was a bit flustered.

Meanwhile, behind his quiet exterior, Susan was rather startled to find that he was beginning to look at Justin in a manner rather reminiscent of how he had reacted to the girl in the shop.

Not, he hastened to assure himself, that he was in any way sexually attracted to Justin, but he was becoming more aware than she normally was of Justin's own attractiveness. He told himself that it was academic, but he could definitely see why that gay guy who came to the card tournament the other day had been enough attracted to Justin (and the feeling seemed to have been mutual) that they had already had one date and would probably be seeing each other on a semi-regular basis.

"Well," he said, breaking what might have been about to become an awkward silence, "why don't we do it?"

_= Wait - what did I say? "Why don't we Do It"? What makes me suddenly think that that might be misinterpreted? Why am I so keyed up? =_

Justin, meanwhile, was seeing some almost subliminal mental images.

_= Susan shirtless, doing some sort of physical work, sweat glistening on his manly chest. Himself, acting almost girly, bringing the sweaty Susan a glass of cold water. Susan turning toward him, reaching for the glass ... and then reaching past it and touching ... He shook his head to dispel the thought. =_

{Neither Susan nor Justin was aware of the MV5 pheromones, nor of the MV5's catholic approach to sexuality. Grace was. Grace had had A Talk with Tedd about some recent events. Grace was watching the scene before her with amused interest. Grace was a nice person, but she wasn't really human.}

Strolling down the street to their favourite pizza joint near Salty Crackers, Susan and Justin were managing a decent approximation of their usual small talk ... but both knew there was a underlying awkwardness.

As they walked, neither noticed that they were gradually moving closer and closer to each other ... until they bumped shoulders. Apologising to each other, they stepped apart ... and three steps later, it happened again. This time, Justin briefly started to raise a hand, then dropped it to his side, blushing.

Even without looking toward Susan, Justin felt a strong awareness of him. He knew exactly where Susan was; he thought that he could reach out his hand without looking and put it right on his package ... NO! ... His shoulder. Right. He could reach out and touch Susan's SHOULDER without looking!

Susan, meanwhile, was feeling a now-familiar stirring in his lower body; he was reacting to Justin's presence almost exactly as he'd reacted to the pretty girl in the shop. Glancing sidelong to check that Justin wasn't looking directly at him at the moment, he reached down an attempted to rearrange his jeans to relieve some of the discomfort.

Susan thought Justin didn't see him trying to reposition his already-impressive semi-erection; but he had. He saw because he was surreptitiously checking out the bulge in Susan's jeans, mentally comparing it to Luke's, last Saturday, wondering if it was as impressive as ... NO! He wasn't! This was his friend, Susan - a strong, confident woman, in whom he had no interest of that sort at all.

But right now Susan was male and he was handsome and why was he imagining what Susan would look like taking off his shirt and turning and ...

Susan's thought, meanwhile, were also distracted. But he was imagining Justin standing in front of him with his eyes down, looking shy and ... submissive?

Justin shook his head to clear it.

Now he seemed to see Susan reaching out to him, seemed to feel his hand caressing his cheek, imagined leaning into the caress, imagined ... no - Susan WAS stroking his cheek, staring at him with burning dark eyes ... 

Susan stepped back. He glanced around.

No one was nearby.

He took Justin's hand and stepped into an alleyway. Behind a dumpster, he turned to face Justin, and said "Do you have any idea what's happening to us?"

Justin shook his head. "No. All I know is that I keep imagining you in sexual terms. I keep thinking how powerful and masterful you seem. I keep feeling weak and submissive..."

Susan stepped closer. He put his hand on Justin's shoulder.

"Does it upset you?"

"No ... it ... excites me. How do you feel?"

Susan moved even closer. "I want to touch you. I want to take charge. I want to control you ..." 

Without warning, Susan took Justin by both shoulders and pulled him close, kissing him hard and passionately.

For a moment, Justin resisted. Then he sighed into Susan's mouth and began responding.

For a time that might have been seconds but seemed as if it could be hours, they kissed, then Justin stepped back.

"No - not here." Pulling out his phone, he dialed Salty Crackers.

When Grace answered, he said "Uh, something's come up ..." He wondered at Grace's laugh. "Anyway, I have to take the rest of the evening off. Can you manage on your own? You can? Okay."

He hung up.

"She said 'Have fun' ... Let's go to my place?"

It was only a short walk to Justin's apartment.

As soon as the door closed, Susan impatiently grabbed Justin's shoulders again and pushed him against the wall next to the door, kissing him even more forcefully, grinding his crotch against Justin's.

Each felt the other's cock pressing against his own.

MV5 took over.

Susan pressed downward on Justin's shoulders, and he sank to his knees, eyes downcast. Keeping his right hand on Justin's shoulder, Susan fumbled with his belt and fly.

His massive erection sprang free right in front of Justin's eyes.

Justin couldn't avoid staring.

The broad head, the glistening drop of pre-cum. The length. The huge balls swinging free below.

But he kept his eyes downcast, kneeling submissively in front of Susan, hands folded in front of him, even though his own cock was straining his boxers.

Susan chuckled. Justin shivered.

"What do you want, Justin?" 

The power of command in that question washed over Justin.

"I want ... I want ..."

"Yes?"

"I want to please you. I want to do whatever you want me to. I want you to do whatever you want to."

Susan caressed his cheek.

"What do you think would please me right now?"

Justin glanced up, met his eyes for a second, then submissively dropped his own eyes. Without a word, he leaned forward, tongue extended, and licked the pre-cum from the tip of Susan's massive erection.

"That's good. Now more," Susan said, urging him forward with a hand on top of his head.

Justin's jaw opened and the head slid into his mouth. He sucked it with enthusiasm. "More," Susan urged again, and Justin pushed forward, taking in more and more of the nine inches of hot cock.

He began to bob on it, Susan's hand guiding his motions.

Justin had had lovers before - he and Luke had spent the evening and night of their second date exploring and learning each others' bodies and their desires and turn-offs - but he had never before felt so much that the other person's pleasure and desires were the only important thing, that he himself didn't matter.

Choking and gagging, he kept working until he had all nine inches of Susan's huge member in his mouth, forcing itself into his throat.

He could tell that Susan was about to cum, and he pulled back and gasped out "Cum in my mouth, please," before returning to deep-throating him.

And Susan did, rifling shot after shot of cream into his mouth and down his throat. Justin swallowed it all.

Susan pulled his cock out of Justin's mouth, and tapped Justin on the shoulder.

Justin rose, and without saying anything, led the way to his bedroom.

Eyes still meekly downcast, without a word from either of them, he began undressing Susan.

He pulled his t-shirt over his head, dropped it to the side, and then leaned forward and kissed Susan's nipples, sucking each for a moment.

Again kneeling, he untied Susan's shoes, allowing his Master ... Master? Where did that ... and then he looked upward, met those dark eyes, and realised that Susan was, indeed, his Master, and that he must do whatever his Master desired.

After Susan kicked off the shoes, Justin took the waistband of his jeans and eased them down his long, strong legs, kissing his way down the insides of Susan's thighs.

When Susan stood, godlike, in front of him, Justin reached out a hand and took hold of that thick shaft, feeling its heat, feeling it pulsing in his hand to the rhythm of Susan's heartbeat. Again, he kissed the broad head, then briefly sucked it back into his mouth, his tongue caressing it.

"Undress," Susan said.

"Yes," Justin said as he stood and kicked off his loafers, unbuttoning his pants. Slowly and sensually, he slid them down his legs, stepping out of them.

He reached for the waistband of his boxers, but Susan's hand on his stopped him.

"Wait," said Susan. Justin stood still, waiting for the next command.

He sucked in his breath as Susan's strong fingers stroked first his balls and then up the length of his cock. He shivered with sensation as they massaged the head through the cloth.

"This feels very nice," Susan said, his fingers lightly playing along the length, then slipping inside the waistband and tickling the head. "Let me see."

"Yes," Justin breathed, grabbing the waistband and pushing the boxers down. His rock-hard dick swung free. Not so long nor so massive as Susan's cock, it was still above average in length and thickness - none of his lovers had ever complained that he was physically inadequate - Luke had particularly appreciated its girth.

"My, yes," Susan murmured. He took the shaft in his hand and gently stroked its length a few times. Justin shuddered, closing his eyes and concentrating very hard on not cumming then and there.

"Your shirt - off" Susan ordered. Justin stripped off his Salty Crackers shirt, and then just stood, waiting for he knew not what, arms at sides.

Susan stroked her hands along his sides, from his hips to his chest and back down, a couple of times, causing Justin to twitch as they passed over ticklish spots. Placing his hands on Justin's hips, Susan pulled him toward himself, then bent and began licking and sucking Justin's nipples.

Justin moaned.

"Hush," Susan said, then returned his attention to Justin's nipples, taking one in his teeth and biting it gently but a bit painfully. Justin would have moaned even more loudly, but he clenched his jaw and held it back.

Again Susan held Justin's shaft with one hand and stroked it along its full length.

Susan released Justin, and then sat on the bed, putting his left hand on Justin's hip and urging him nearer. His other hand again began stroking Justin's length, more firmly. Justin shivered with pleasure, then jumped as Susan reached around and began teasing the crack of his ass with is fingertips.

Then Susan pressed one finger to Justin's anus, gently stimulating it in time with his right hand on Justin's cock. Justin couldn't help himself, and moaned in pleasure.

Susan smiled up at him, and again began licking and biting his nipples. Justin felt himself growing even harder in Susan's hand.

Susan let go of Justin's ass, brought her finger to her lips and sucked it into her mouth, sucking on it as if it were a tiny cock. Justin watched, fascinated as a bird with a snake. He could feel his balls tensing ... he was close ... 

And then Susan gripped him more firmly yet, and began forcefully stroking him ... and at the same time, removing his shiny-wet saliva coated index finger from his mouth, took the head of his cock in to replace it, reached around and pressed the finger its whole length inside Justin's anus.

Justin couldn't help it - with a roar, he came in Susan's grasp. He came harder than he could ever remember.

Susan pointed his cock aside, avoiding getting any of the jizz on himself, and kept on stroking the convulsing organ with one hand and fucking the convulsing asshole with his finger, pressing inward and pressing on Justin's prostate.

Justin felt as if his orgasm lasted for ages.

He almost lost consciousness. He would have collapsed if Susan hadn't caught him by the waist and lowered him to the floor on his knees.

When his senses cleared, he was kneeling between Susan's knees, his head resting on Susan's thigh, Susan's huge rock-hard cock inches from his nose. Instinctively, he reached for it, opening his lips to take it in again ... but Susan stopped him.

"Not yet," he said. He took Justin's upper arms in his hands, and, standing, raised Justin to his feet as well.

Turning, he pulled Justin to the bed. Justin docilely went where he was led.

Susan guided Justin onto the bed, positioning him lying on his front, with his head resting comfortably on his pillow.

"Just wait there, okay?" he said.

Justin murmured his assent; he was so limp and relaxed that he actually began to drowse off. He heard Susan poking around in his dresser drawers, and then in his bath room.

"Ah! Here we go," he said, coming back into the bedroom.

Humming to himself, Susan climbed onto the bed with Justin, and positioned himself kneeling with his knees on either side of Justin's thighs. Justin felt his massive cock resting on his ass, lying along the crease between his cheeks. "Mmmm. That's ... nice," he murmured, pushing back and raising his hips a bit to press the big shaft more firmly between his cheeks and rocking them slightly side to side, enjoying the feeling.

"Oh, I think we can do better than 'nice'," Susan said with a smile, as he poured some of the massage oil he had found on his palms and rubbed them together before beginning to stroke Justin's back.

Justin ... purred. There was no better word for the sound he made as the strong fingers, coated with the body-temperature scented oil, glided over his back, digging in a bit on the sides, making long firm sweeping strokes from bottom to top and top to bottom.

"Oh, yes..."

With each stroke, Susan's hands moved lower, until he was working Justin's ass with his strong hands, the length of his cock sliding up and down the crack as his hands clutched the cheeks. Justin unconsciously raised his hips a bit more, offering his ass more fully to Susan's hands, feeling Susan's hands beginning to squeeze his flesh together around that big shaft.

Susan paused to dribble more oil along his cock and Justin's cheeks, then pressed them firmly together and began stroking his cock along the space between the warm slippery cheeks. Justin moaned again as he felt it, and again as Susan began stroking more rapidly.

And then Susan stopped, and sat up a bit, holding Justin's hips and guiding him to raise them from the bed.

One hand reached around Justin and gripped his cock again, stroking it firmly and smoothly, the lubricated hand sliding thrillingly along the hard shaft. Justin involuntarily began to hump his cock against the bed in time with that stroking hand.

He felt more oil drizzling on his ass, and then felt Susan's fingers again tickling his rosebud.

And then one slipped in, and began pumping in and out in time with the hand on his cock. That felt SO good.

As his ass became used to the intruder and relaxed a bit, Susan added another finger, stroking his cock a bit more firmly.

And then a third, stretching him pleasurably, opening his sphincter, until all three fingers slid in and out their full length easily with no real resistance.

And suddenly they were gone.

His lust-fuzzed, MV5-pheromone fogged brain missed the pleasure. He muttered something semi-coherent in protest.

"Don't worry ... We're not done yet," said a voice he knew he must obey.

Suddenly something pressed against his ass. Something big, and hard, and hot.

Despite the relaxation of his sphincter that Susan had managed with his fingers, his big cock was going to be a tight fit.

In a sudden incoherent panic, Justin bucked his hips, trying to force the intruder out.

But Susan's big, strong hands had his hips in an iron grasp. Almost crazed with MV5's lustful libido, Susan pressed forward relentlessly, despite Justin's struggles and cries of pain and protests.

The head popped in, causing Justin to yelp in shock. Susan rested for a moment, and then began shoving his cock into Justin's bowel, inch by slow inch.

The pain was extreme ... but there was some pleasure mixed in. Justin knew from past experience that, if he could get through the pain, there would be more pleasure yet.

At least, that was his experience with rather smaller cocks. This huge thing felt as if it were tearing him apart, and he knew there couldn't be more than a couple of inches inside yet.

Susan slowly pushed more and more of his shaft into Justin's ass, until finally his hips were pressed against Justin's cheeks. He paused there to let Justin get used to the huge invader.

He reached around under Justin again, taking his cock in his hand, and, as he began to withdraw from Justin's ass, he stroked it.

To begin, he only moved a couple of inches per stroke, gradually stretching Justin's channel more and more, as his hand slid along Justin's hard penis.

He could tell when Justin finally began to become accustomed to the huge thing in his ass; Justin's whimpers of pain every time he moved began to become small murmurs of pleasure, and the cock he was stroking began to swell in his hand. He began stroking his cock in and out of Justin's ass further and further with each stroke, faster and faster.

Eventually he was sawing almost his whole length in and out of Justin's clutching back hole, both hands on his hips to guide him.

Justin had reached down and taken hold of his own cock and was stroking it hard and fast in time with Susan's pounding.

Finally, Susan clutched Justin's hips and pulled him back onto his cock, shoving it as deeply as it could go into Justin's bowel, erupting with an almost animal-like roar.

Feeling it, Justin gave his own cock two or three more hard strokes, and pressed his ass back against Susan as he spewed what felt like more cum than he had ever shot at one time in his life all over his hand and the bed beneath him.

They held like that for long seconds until both of them had finished cumming, and then Susan fell to one side, his still-hard cock slipping out of Justin's ass with a slurping sound followed by a gush of his cum, and Justin collapsed on his face with a moan, his hand, still clutching his still-twitching cock, trapped beneath him.

For a while there was silence.

Then Susan rolled on his side next to Justin, put a big hand on the back of his head and, turning his head so they were face-to-face, kissed him deep, hard and long.

"So," he said, "that's what it's like for guys, huh?"

"Only if it's REALLY good," Justin said with a smile. "Can you stay all night?"


End file.
